1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to methods and systems supporting data flow analysis. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to improved data flow analysis and optimization.
2. Related Art
Conventional computing systems can modify a linked code module by eliminating dead code and moving loop-invariant code from loops. Known compilers can convert array calculations appearing in a loop into vector calculations. Other conventional systems include a dynamic compiler that can emit machine code. Responsive to the emission of the machine code a post pass processor creates an abstract representation of the code from the dynamic compiler. Data flow analysis is then conducted on the abstract representation. Redundant instructions in the machine code are identified and eliminated as a result of the data flow analysis. Other well-known systems describe methods for optimizing computer code generation by carrying out inter-procedural dead store elimination. However, none of the conventional compilers Or code analysis systems can efficiently optimize code segments with vectorized processing components.
Thus, a computer-implemented method and system for improved data flow analysis and optimization are needed.